Stara baśń: Tom trzeci: Dopisek - Dziejowe Legendy
|adnotacje= }} Jak trudne są do opowiedzenia dzieje dziecięcego wieku człowieka, tak i pierwszych dni, tych tajemniczych, wzrostu i rozwijania się, które świadków, co by je wypowiedzieli, nie mają. Jak dziecię po przyjściu na świat rośnie olbrzymio i sił nabywa szybko, tak naród wśród tych mroków pierwobytu, obdarzony jeszcze całą potęgą z kolebki wyniesioną, niepojętym sposobem kształtuje się do przyszłych swych losów. Nic też trudniejszego, jak podnieść zasłonę okrywającą pierwociny bytu narodu. Te chwile mało po sobie pomników zostawiają i śladów. Analogia tylko, porównanie, pewne stałe prawa, którym byt ludzkości podlega, coś o tym dozwalają wnioskować. Z rodzin urastają rody, plemiona, gminy, narody wreszcie, ale tajemniczy proces ten nie dozwala się dośledzić faktycznie i embriologia narodu pozostanie zawsze tylko prawdopodobieństwem i hipotezą. Dzieje Słowian w ogólności długo są prawie nieprzebitą mgłą okryte, nie zna ich nikt, nikt o nich nie wspomina. W tej ciszy, wśród której pewne wskazówki tylko, pewne cechy charakterystyczne widocznie się istnienia ich domyślać każą, na tych samych ziemiach, na których później występują - rosną niezliczone plemiona jednej krwi i mowy; to nieznane i ukryte, to fałszywie do innych zaliczane. W Herodotowej Scytii czuć Słowiańszczyznę spowiniętą, widzimy ją tak samo daleko później zagarniętą Germanią Tacyta. Nie jest to bez znaczenia. Gdy plemiona i narody inne dobijają się sławy i rozgłosu, Słowianie chcą spokoju i kryją się, w domowym ognisku znajdując wszystko, co ich życie stanowi. Zupełnie zgodne z tym ich charakterem w przeszłości jest pierwsze zjawienie się w dziejach. Posłuchajmy tego świadectwa o nich, które ma w sobie coś mistycznie przejmującego, gdy zważymy, że to jest pierwsze objawienie się Słowian światu. Około roku 629 pisze Teofilakt Simokata: "Następnego dnia zostało przez straż królewską schwytanych trzech mężów, rodem Słowian (Sklabenoj). Nie mieli oni przy sobie żadnego żelaza ani żadnej broni, ale nieśli w rękach gęśle, zresztą zaś niczego przy sobie nie mieli. Zatem król (cesarz grecki Maurycy) rozpytywał ich o narodzie i gdzie sobie obrał siedziby, i dlaczego uwijają się około rzymskich granic. Oni zaś odpowiedzieli, że są rodem Słowianie, że zamieszkali na krańcu Oceanu Zachodniego i że Chagan (chan Awarów) aż do owych to stron wyprawił posły celem pozyskania posiłków wojennych, zasyłając władcom narodu liczne dary. Ci tedy władcy dary przyjęli, ale przymierza zawrzeć nie chcieli twierdząc, iż uciążliwa im jest dalekość pochodu; i posłali tych właśnie teraz pojmanych do Chagana, żeby się przed nim uniewinnić. Jakoż w piętnastu miesiącach dokonali tej podróży. Ale Chagan, niepomny na prawo posłów, postanowił przeszkodzić ich pochodowi do kraju. Oni zaś, nasłuchawszy się o narodu rzymskiego - tak z bogactw, jak z ludzkości - największej sławie (jak to śmiało rzec się godzi), skorzystali z dogodnej chwili i uszli do Tracji. Mówili dalej, że chodzą z gęślami, gdyż nie przywykli przypasywać mieczów, ponieważ kraj ich nie zna żelaza i dozwala im przeto żyć w pokoju i zgodzie, grają tedy na gęślach, nie umiejąc uderzać w trąby. Bo komu obca jest wojna, słuszna, mówili, ażeby taki podobał sobie w ćwiczeniach muzycznych. Słysząc to samowładca polubił naród i gościnnym przyjęciem zaszczycił ich, samych jednych spomiędzy wszystkich barbarów, którzy się z nim zetknęli, a podziwiając ich wzrost i dorodność ciała, odesłał ich do Heraklei". W tak idealnym świetle zjawia się nam po raz pierwszy to plemię Slowian, nie znające mieczów, z pieśnią i gęślą idące przez świat i życie do chana Awarów, na dwór cesarza Maurycego. Ten sam charakter dawnej społeczności słowiańskiej, miłującej pokój i nie wprawnej do wojny, potwierdza Jornandes pisząc o nich armis disperiti. W tej ciszy i przy tych śpiewach wyrabia się tam idealna jakaś społeczność, której instytucje, później zetknięciem się z innymi narodami nadwerężone i zepsute, zdradzają właściwą i wielce rozwiniętą cywilizację. Im głębiej sięgamy w ten mityczny byt, tym idealniejszym się on przedstawia. Wiara w jednego Boga, małżeństwo, czystość obyczajów, poszanowanie własności posunięte do tego stopnia, iż domy nie potrzebowały zamknięcia, gościnność nieograniczona, patriarchalne rządy, organizacja gmin i połączenie ich z sobą rodzajem federacji, wszystko to na dnie starej Słowiańszczyzny dotykalnie jest widoczne. Wojny, potrzeba obrony od nieprzyjaciela, przypasanie oręża do boku, wciskanie się obcych pojęć i obyczaju, jak tylko wyszczerbiły ten cały w sobie organizm słowiański, natychmiast następuje proces rozkładu jego, psucie się i wyrabianie czegoś, co musi się stosować do bytu, do temperatury, jaka Słowiańszczyznę otacza. Zostają tylko szczątki dawnej organizacji, która postradawszy siłę samoistną do dalszego wyrabiania się, przechodzić musi przesilenie nowej metamorfozy. Odosobnienie tylko, w jakim owi Słowianie z gęślami żyli, dozwalało im zgodnie z ich naturą wyrabiać się i tworzyć sobie cywilizację własną; zetknięcie z obcymi zmienia warunki. Nie ma najmniejszej wątpliwości, że pierwsze chwile takiego przesilenia w narodowym organizmie są zawsze upadkiem i osłabieniem, abdykacją i chwilowym obłędem. W całej walce Słowiańszczyzny, szczególniej z plemionami germańskimi, widzimy w niej zabytek starego organizmu - który nieprzyjaciele nawet wynoszą wysoko - i jako pierwszy skutek nowej cywilizacji: obezwładnienie, chorobę, upadek. Tracą oni to, co wyrobili w sobie sami, a nie mogą od razu przyswoić tego, co im w formie mało pojętnej i do ich natury nie zastosowanej przychodzi. Ci ludzie gęśli, nie znający żelaza, przez długie wieki zdradzają w sobie swe pochodzenie, pozostają marzycielami, a dają się podbijać, zawojowywać i ujarzmiać. W późniejszych wiekach plemiona słowiańskie różne ulegają wpływom sąsiedztw rozmaitych, klimatu, warunków życia i kształtują się odrębnie. Słowiańszczyzna dzieli się na niezliczone nie narody, ale grupy drobne, które potrzeba obrony skupia w małe całostki. Jest to właśnie ta epoka tajemnicza, w której się tworzą pierwiastki Lechię składać mające. U tej drugiej kolebki Polski panuje ta sama ciemność, która okrywa początki Słowiańszczyzny. Tu i tam podanie, legenda, to jest poezja, stanowi materiał dziejowy. Drugim jest to, co się odgrzebuje z ziemi po mogiłach, choć tu epokę zabytków oznaczyć stanowczo bardzo trudno. Prawie aż do tej chwili, gdy się Lechia ochrzczona ukazuje po raz pierwszy w walce i przymierzu z Germanami, nie mamy o niej tylko podania ciemne. Podania te nawet czerpać już dziś musimy nie u źródła, z ust ludu, który o nich zapomniał, ale z kart kronik, co je napisały niewiernie, starając się stworzyć coś pojęciom swojego wieku odpowiedniego. Godzą się na to wszyscy badacze nasi, iż podania o pierwotnych dziejach narodu są mieszaniną rozmaitego pochodzenia żywiołów sklejonych w nieforemną całość. Można z nich jednak coś wydobyć, tak jak z grobowych szczątków... Nie ma wątpliwości, iż dzieje Leszków, Popielów, podania o Wandzie, Krakusie itp. odnoszą się do pewnych zwrotów i stanowczych zmian z przeszłości narodu, a raczej części jego składowych, gdyż przed Piastem i jego potomstwem nie istnieje ani pojęcie całości jakiejś państwowej. W głębi puszcz, w ciszy lasów tworzą się dopiero małe grupy pierwotne, których połączenie ma stanowić późniejsze państwo Bolesławowskie. Kronikarze nie umieją nawet zrazu jednostajnie nazwać kraju, który z kolei Polanów, Lachów i Lechów przybiera unią. Gdy nagle za Mieszka i Bolesława, syna jego, występuje to państwowo na karty dziejowe, pojmujemy łatwo, że to zjawienie się jego poprzedzić musiało wewnętrzne urabianie się, które mu dało siłę życia Długosz, który w piętnastym wieku według idei ówczesnych układał dzieje polskie, spisał i uporządkował podania poprzedzające epokę historyczną, równie swobodnie i bez krytyki, jak późniejsze przedstawił w świetle swojego czasu. Nie można mu tego mieć za złe, bo każdemu pokoleniu zdawać się musi, iż ono jest w posiadaniu prawdy wyłącznym. Dla Długosza więc podanie najstarsze poczyna się od Lecha, od niego idzie nazwisko ziemi, Lechii i Lechitów. Wie jednak Długosz, że rozmaite plemiona spokrewnione z Lechitami, a raczej do nich należące, różnymi się imionami od miejscowości zwały. Ten mityczny Lech Długosza schodzi bezdzietnie. Nie wiadomo właściwie, kiedy istniał, jak długo ród jego panował, dosyć, że zgasł bezpotomnie. Po tych pierwszych rządach monarchicznych, a raczej patriarchalnych ojca rodu i narodu, który rodziną rozrodzoną władał, następują rządy gminowładne tak zwanych dwunastu wojewodów. Podanie stanowiące rządy patriarchalne w początku, a po nich ów rząd małych jednostek gminowładny, nie jest wcale w niezgodzie z naturą rzeczy. Takim porządkiem owszem musiał się odbywać ów proces tworzenia narodu. Dwunastu wojewodów, naczelników mirów, gmin itp. w wykładzie pragmatycznym Długosza niewłaściwą przybierają fizjognomię. Wtrącony po nich Krak, który widocznie jest pochodzenia czeskiego, nie ma związku z legendą lechicką. Służy on w budowie podaniowych dziejów do związania Lechii ze Słowiańszczyzną i charakter powieści o nim zupełnie jest odmienny. Miesza się w niej baśń ludowa słowiańska, potargany jakiś poemat stary, z wysiłkiem niedołężnym do historycznego odcechowania epoki. Krak panuje zarazem Polanom i Czechom i zakłada Kraków, który pierwotne Gniezno wydziedzicza. Życie całe skupia się w tym mieście polsko-czeskim. Ale na Wawelu pod zamkiem, w jaskini zjawia się potwór niesłychanej wielkości, bajeczny smok (olophagus), który połyka bydlęta i trzody, i ludziom nie przepuszcza. "Gdy zaś długim zmorzony głodem - pisze Długosz - nie znajdował przygodnej albo podrzuconej sobie pastwy, wtedy z dziką wściekłością w dzień biały i na jawie, wypadając z łożyska i zionąc z paszczy przeraźliwe ryki, rzucał się na najroślejsze bydlęta, konie, woły zaprzężone do wozu lub do płużyny, dusił je i dławił, niemniej srogi pożerca ludzi, którzy łakomstwu jego ujść nie pośpieli..." Wszyscy mieszkańcy trwogą przejęci chcą opuszczać Kraków. Krak wpada na myśl nakarmienia potwora ścierwem wypełnionym siarką i próchnem, woskiem i żywicą, w które nieco zapuszczono ognia. Smok pożera łakomie rzuconą mu pastwę i płomieniem w trzewiach dręczony zdycha. Krak, wybawiwszy tym sposobem kraj od klęski, panuje wśród szczęśliwości i pokoju, a lud, po zgonie, wdzięczny sypie mu mogiłę na górze Lassocie pod Krakowem taką właśnie, jak dawnym swym władcom pod starą Upsalą w Szwecji sypał naród na pamiątkę. Z tej to mogiły zrodzona jest legenda o Kraku. Dlaczego jedna z trzech córek pozostałych po Kraku panuje potem oddzielnie w Czechach, podanie nie tłumaczy. Jest to znowu węzeł, który ma łączyć Kraka i Polskę ze Słowiańszczyzną i legendą już posiadającą prawo obywatelstwa. Z trzech córek Kraka widzimy tylko dwie występujące w podaniu, Libuszę i Wandę. Oprócz tego zostawia on dwu synów: Kraka i Lecha, których by można uważać za przedstawicieli dwóch później połączonych dzielnic, chrobackiej i lechickiej. Zazdrosny Lech zgładza zdradziecko starszego brata, Kraka, rąbie ciało jego na części i zasypuje piaskiem udając, jakoby go zwierz dziki rozszarpał na łowach. Panuje więc Lech opłakawszy łzy fałszywymi brata, a nawet panowanie jego trwa lat wiele, ale w końcu zbrodnia się wydaje, znajdują jej dowody i Polacy strąconego ze stolicy skazują na wieczne wygnanie. Inna legenda opowiada, że wcale nie ukarany, w zgryzotach sumienia, bezpotomnie dokonał żywota. Bratobójstwo to, w pieśniach starych powtarzające się, ma charakter ludowej powieści. Godna uwagi, że w daleko późniejszej legendzie o żywocie św. Stanisława powtarza się to rozćwiartowanie ciała na części. Jako spadkobierczyni po bracie występuje córka Kraka, Wanda, o której powieść utworzona, mimo późniejszych dodatków, ma cechy podania mogilnego i pierwotnie była pewnie utworem ludowym. Legenda ma w sobie tyle wdzięku, że nęciła już nieraz poetów, ale sprowadzenie tej powietrznej postaci na ziemię zawsze ją umniejsza i odbiera jej urok, jaki ma w powieści ludu. Wanda nie chce znać, męża, pragnie pozostać swobodną i partią swych losów, dziewictwo swe ślubuje bogom. O granicę panujący książę Allemanów, Rytogar, znakomity rodem i bogactwy, wysyła posły prosząc o rękę Wandy, która dziewosłęby te z odmową odsyła. Rytogar, nie mogąc jej skłonić inaczej do poślubienia, wkracza z ogromnym wojskiem w granice. Wanda staje na czele sił swych i przyjmuje wyzwanie. Jeszcze raz Rytogar stara się ją skłonić do zamęścia, a Długosz wie nawet, jak wymownie przemawiali jego posłowie i jak pięknie im odpowiadała królowa. Potem trąby dają hasło do boju, ale Niemcy, przypatrzywszy się pięknej królowej, z zabobonnym strachem pierzchają przed tym zjawiskiem. Wanda zwycięża ich potęgą niewieściego, dziewiczego swojego wdzięku. Rytogar, nie mogąc ich skłonić do bitwy, z rozpaczy, po pięknym monologu sam się mieczem przebija. Wanda, z Niemcami zawarłszy przymierze, przez dni trzydzieści obchodzi zwycięstwo i dobrowolnie siebie na ofiarę bogom poświęca rzucając się do Wisły. Zwłoki jej wydobyte z wody lud pogrzebał nad Dłubnią, o milę od Krakowa, sypiąc jej taką jak ojcu mogiłę. W wyrobieniu kunsztownym powieści o Wandzie znać późniejsze czasy, mnogie szczegóły i upiększenia; niewątpliwie jednak jest to podanie stare, popsute tymi ozdobami misternymi, jakie mu narzucono. Powracający po zgonie Wandy znowu wojewodowie doskonale oznaczają, gdzie powieści wciśnięte zostały, powieści mogilne, które kronikarze z ust ludu wziąwszy, posłużyć się nimi chcieli do związania dziejów tych bajecznych z podaniami słowiańskimi, a mianowicie czeskimi. W rozwoju narodu wracające gminowładne rządy wojewodów do rzeczywistości nas zbliżają. Na tle tej prawdy występuje znowu nie już chrobacko-czeska, ale lechicka powieść, niemniej wyglądająca podaniowo jak poprzednie: Napaści nieprzyjaciół - mówi podanie - Węgrów i Morawian zmuszają Polanów do szukania sobie wodza "Był naówczas - pisze Długosz - między Polakami rycerz dzielny, imieniem Przemyśl (imię jest lechicko-czeskie, a raczej staro-słowiańskie), wyćwiczony w żołnierce i nad stan swój świadomy sztuki wojennej, a wyższy dowcipem i przemysłem niż znakomitym rodem, który oprócz tego dał się był poznać z poczciwości i wielu zacnych przymiotów, a stąd wielką miał u ludzi wziętość. Osobliwsze więc w rodakach wzbudzał zaufanie, że z wrodzony zdatnością łączył wprawę nabytą w licznych przygodach i bitwach. Ten postrzegłszy, że nieprzyjaciel poczynał sobie niedbale i nieostrożnie, wziął przed się zamysł więcej dowcipny niż śmiały... Z pierwszym brzaskiem wschodzącego słońca kazał na wzgónach przeciwległych obozom nieprzyjacielskim porozwieszać w wielkiej ilości błyszczadła (?) do szyszaków podobne, na które gdy uderzyły promienie słoneczne, nieprzyjaciele tak się przerazili, że czym prędzej za broń porwawszy, bez należnego szyku i porządku, bieżeli ślepo i zapalczywie w tę stronę, gdzie mniemane świeciły hełmy, chciwi nowego nad Polakami zwycięstwa". Długosz opisuje obszernie, jak Przemysław, wwiódłszy tym sposobem nieprzyjaciela w zasadzkę, napadł nań i pobił. Za to szczęśliwe zwycięstwo Przemysław okrzyknięty jest królem i nazwany Leszkiem. Cała ta powieść zdradza jakąś fabrykację potrzebną do połączenia znowu legendy z Leszkami i Lechem pierwotnym. Na dnie podania jest jakaś głucha tradycja o panowaniu Lechów plemienia czy stanu nad krajem. Godna uwagi tylko, że tradycja o prostym pochodzeniu Przemysława wspomina i że poczucie narodowe ciągle podnosi zasługę nad krew, jak później w legendzie o Piaście. Przemysław także jest ubogim żołnierzem, niewielkiego rodu. Ludowego tu pierwiastka nie czuć bardzo, raczej kronikarską robotę i niezbyt foremną. Ten Przemysław Leszek zmiera znowu bezpotomny; przyszyty jest na tle gminowładztwa dwunastu wojewodów jak fantastyczna jakaś ozdoba, dla przypomnienia Leszków. Następują wybory nowego króla (w czym już znać jagiellońskiej epoki rzeczypospolitej natchnienie). Kandydaci do korony zjawiają się w wielkiej liczbie, rodzą się współzawodnictwa i niesnaski, wybór trudny, dla uniknięcia więc ich "po długich sporach (Długosz) zgodzono się dla skrócenia rozruchów na taki środek, aby obrano słup za metę, do której by wszyscy ubiegający się o panowanie, w pewnym oznaczonym czasie, na koniach różnej maści i różne mających odmiany ścigali się rączym pędem w zawody, a kto by w tym wyścigu pierwszy stanął u słupca, temu, bez względu na stan, lecz wskutek szybszego biegu, przyznać miano godność książęcą". Wyścigi te miały się odbyć w pobliżu Krakowa nad Prądnikiem, na darnią pokrytej równinie. Sędziami miała być starszyzna wybrana ku temu. Przebiegły młodzieniec, imieniem Leszek, w nocy drogę ponatykał żelaznymi kolcami, które po wierzchu przysypał piaskiem, z boku dla siebie zostawiając sobie tylko wiadomą ścieżkę. Zdradę tę odkryli dwaj młodzi, którzy pieszo chcieli się zabawić biegając do mety - ale o tym nikomu znać nie dali. Wyścigi naznaczone zostały na dzień 15 października i ogromne tłumy ludu zebrały się na nie. Długosz powiada, że dla starszyzny urządzone były ławice, a widzowie, gorąco przejęci, wcześniej już zajmowali się wypadkiem gonitwy. Zaraz w początku konie innych zapaśników poranione padać zaczęły, gdy tymczasem Leszek, który oprócz tego konia: swojego podkuł, wiadomą ścieżką pierwszy: doścignął mety i za słup pochwycił. Razem z nim wszakże pieszo i ów, co odkrył zdradę, wśród śmiechów powszechnych doszedł do słupa. (Leszek miał jabłkowitego konia, o tym na pewno wie Długosz). Zdrada i kolce wydały się, Leszka rozszarpano, a pieszy ów, skromny chłopak, został okrzyknięty. Legenda, w której jest wzmianka o podkutym koniu, zdaje się wskazywać czasy, gdy już heraldycy ową tak pospolitą w herbach polskich podkowę czuli się w obowiązka wytłumaczyć. Dziwnie niezręcznie ściąga się to wszystko do Leszków. Przemysław przezwany jest Leszkiem, ten, który zdradą dobiega do słupa, Leszkiem się zowie i ów ubogi chłopak takie otrzymuje to miano "było bowiem - dodaje Długosz - w owym czasie powszechne i nadawano je książętom wysadzonym do rządów jakoby miano godności". Ciekawa to tradycja o znaczeniu wyrazu, a równie zajmująca jest powieść Długosza, który charakterystykę kreśli Leszka tego z wielkimi szczegółami. Przyznaje mu przymioty nadzwyczajne, rycerskie zdolności, zaprowadzenie ćwiczeń wojskowych, skromność obyczaju i stałą pamięć swojego ubogiego pochodzenia. "Często na zebraniach publicznych - pisze - gdy konieczność wymagała przybrania się w szaty książęce, dawną grubo tkaną kiereję i przyodziewek lichy, w którym był wzięty na stolicę państwa, w miejscu najwidoczniejszym rozwiesić kazał, aby oczom jego obecne przypominały mu pierwotnego stanu prostotę". Nie zdajeż się, że to wprost z bajki wyjęty szczegół o jakimś biedaku, o jednym z kilku braci, co skromnością swą na wywyższenie zasłużył? Od tego to Leszka drugiego, przez syna jego, pochodził Popiel (Pompilius). Podanie mówi, iż był prawym synem Leszka III z żony jego, a że oprócz niego z nałożnic dwudziestu zostało po nim inne potomstwo: Bolesław, Kaźmirz, Władysław, Wratysław, Oddon, Barwin, Przybysław, Przemysław, Jaksa, Semian, Ziemowit, Ziemiomysł, Bogdal, Spicygniew, Spycymir, Zbigniew, Sobiesław, Wizymir, Czestmir, Wisław. Imiona te także zdają się być przez heraldyków dla wywodów rodzin szlacheckich stworzone, co w Jaksie, Wizymierze, Barwinie i innych widocznie się czuć daje. Potomstwo miało się rozsiąść na Rugii u Połabów, Obotrytów, Kaszubów itp. Historia Popielów nader obszernie i z wielkimi szczegółami przez Długosza jest obrobioną. Zmusiła potrzeba przenieść już stolicę z Krakowa do Gniezna i kronikarz przechodzi tu, a raczej przeskakuje, znajdując naturalnym, że się okolice górzyste sprzykrzyły Popielowi, a wreszcie i Gniezno także, skąd wynosi się do Kruszwicy. Po tym Popiele, który się nie wsławił niczym, następuje jeszcze jeden Popiel, którego dwudziestu stryjów (dwadzieścia plemion słowiańskich) osadzają na państwie. Młody ów dziedzic wielkich przodków okazuje zaraz za młodu jak najgorsze skłonności, a Długosz znowu charakteryzuje go jak najdobitniej mówiąc, że "gonił za nieprzyzwoitą zabawą i rozpustą, zajmował się urządzaniem biesiad, przeciągłych pijatyk, hulanek i tańców, rad pilnował wianeczków, a nie broni". Oprócz tego gnuśnym był do boju i zniewieściałym. za co go Chwostkiem, to jest nikczemną istotą, przezwano. Ożeniono go z księżniczką niemieckiego rodu, z sąsiedztwa, wielkiego pochodzenia, powabną, ale dumną i chciwą, która naturalnie męża opanowała. Przyjście na świat dwóch synów, Lecha i Popiela, wzmogło jeszcze jej znaczenie i przewagę... Stryjowie na próżno starali się upadłego tak nisko synowca podźwignąć, nie wymogli na nim nic, a zjednali sobie nienawiść żony jego, która obawiając się, aby oni kiedy w miejsce jej synów nie doszli do rządów, namawiać męża zaczęła na zgładzenie ich ze świata. Długosz umieścił z tego powodu całą jej przemowę do męża wielce przekonywającą i dowodzącą, że koniecznie pozbyć się stryjów powinien. Przebiegła niewiasta postawiła na swoim, Popiel udaje ciężką chorobę i stryjów do siebie zaprasza, a niby czując się bliskim zgonu, żąda, aby z nim razem stypę, to jest ucztę pogrzebową odbyli. Udawane jęki i rozpacze nad jakoby już umierającym księciem miały być tak rozrzewniające, że "nawet posągi spiżowe zdobiące zamek królewski na tak rzewliwe płacze i narzekania łzawym potem spłynęły". Te posągi spiżowe na zamku Popiela są zaprawdę rzeczą osobliwą. Odbyto więc ów jakiś obrzęd pogrzebowo-religijny, a potem zastawiono hojną biesiadę. Komedia owej choroby, rozpaczy, polecania pozostać mającej wdową żony opiece stryjów, przeciąga się długo. "W ciągu tych rozmów - powiada Długosz, który układa powieść swą nie skąpiąc szczegółów - słońce poczęło blask swój usuwać z niebokręgu, a Popiel skończył już grę całą kuglarstwa, które przebiegła żona jego dla podejścia stryjów i panów wymyśliła. Stryjowie też i panowie dopełniwszy tego wszystkiego, co przy umierającym lub zmarłym książęciu czynić się zwykło, czekali, według upewnienia o objawionym bogów wyroku, ostatecznej zgonu chwili. Wtedy Popiel, na pożegnanie niby ze stryjami i starszyzną, każe przez sługi podać sobie miodu, aby przy ostatnim uścisku zatwierdzić spełnieniem czary umówione z nimi przymierze. Miał zaś puchar złocisty, przemyślną i pracowitą robotą ryty misternie, a podstawiony zręcznie przez królowę, w którym napój, acz w niewielkiej ilości podany, pienił się i burzył tak, iż z połowy naczynia występując z szumem do góry, po zdmuchnieniu piany opadał i wracał stopniami do równowagi, jak to widzimy na wrzącym ukropie, gdy się spod niego ogień usunie. Napój śmiertelny wsączony do tego pucharu podano najpierw królowi Popielowi, aby go pokosztował, a drudzy uważali za czysty i zdrowy. Król udaje, jakoby pił do obecnych panów, a zdmuchnąwszy pieniste bełty podnoszące się że środka naczynia wypróżnia je na pozór; rzeczywiście ani dotknął się usty, a tym mniej pokosztował napoju, pozostałą zaś połowę, która mocną zaprawiona była trucizną, każdy ze stryjów, dając pocałowanie królowi, spełniał po kolei". Przywiedliśmy tu cały ten ustęp, aby o powieści Długosza dać wyobrażenie. Stryjowie szaleją z bólu i umierają, a Popiel śmierć tę ogłasza jako zasłużoną karę za zbrodnię knowaną przeciw bratankowi. Zakazuje oprócz tego ciała ich chować, sam zaś dalej wiedzie życie rozpustne, zastawia biesiady, zalewa się winem i wonnościami, upaja rozkoszą. Tymczasem z trupów stryjów wylęga się mnóstwo niesłychane myszy, które napadają Popiele i jego rodzinę "biesiadującego przy stole". Służba na próżno je odpędzić się stara, kupami nachodzą, dniem i nocą nie dają im spoczynku, rzucają się nawet na odpędzające straże, przeciskają przez nałożone dla odstraszenia ich ogniska. Popiel chroni się na statku wśród jeziora, potem do "drewnianej wieży", zewsząd wodą otoczonej, myszy płyną za łodzią, pędzą na wieżę, zjadają dzieci w oczach rodziców, potem żonę, na ostatek Popiela, którego tak na drobniuchne kawałeczki rozniosły, iż szczątku najmniejszego z niego nie zostało. Następuje pogrzeb reszty ciał stryjów i zwołanie zjazdu do Kruszwicy dla obioru nowego króla. Zrodziły się tu ze współzawodnictw niezgody i zatargi, potworzyły stronnictwa. Nie chciano nikogo z zohydzonej wybrać rodziny. Tymczasem sąsiedzi najazdem kraj trapili. W takim to położeniu kraju Opatrzność znowu nastręcza, jak w kilku poprzednich powieściach, człowieka niskiego, pospolitego stanu, dla uratowania go... Piast, wedle opowiadania kronikarza, nazwany tym imieniem dla wzrostu niskiego i krępej a silnej budowy ciała - był człowiekiem prostych obyczajów i wrodzonej poczciwości, ubogim, żyjącym z kawałka roli, którą uprawiał. Żona jego, równie poczciwa, zwała się Rzepica. Mieli tylko jednego syna. Jeszcze za życia Popiela raz dwaj nieznani pielgrzymi na próżno prosząc o schronienie u księcia, gdy go im odmówiono, udali się do chaty Piasta. Tu ich gościnnie przyjęto sądkiem miodu i utuczonym prosiakiem, które przygotowane była dla uraczenia sąsiadów zaproszonych na postrzyżyny syna. Uboga ta uczta, jak w Kanie galilejskiej, stała się cudowną pomnożeniem za sprawą pielgrzymów napoju i mięsiwa. Synowi nadali oni imię Ziemowita. Długosz widzi w nich aniołów albo apostołów Jana i Pawła, gdyż sami, zapytani, mieli się tymi nazwać imionami. Oznajmują oni Piastowi o przyszłym jego wyborze - i upewniają, że tłum zgłodniały zebranych na wiec nakarmi i napoi... To nakarmienie i napojenie... (wielce charakterystyczne, gdy się wspomni sejmy późniejsze) skłania umysły do wyboru ubogiego Piasta... Wzbrania się on przyjąć władzę, aż nareszcie ulega wyraźnemu zrządzeniu Opatrzności. Piast, jak ów Leszek, co suknię kazał rozwieszać swoją dla przypomnienia mu ubóstwa, wziął z sobą swoje chodaki z kory dębowej urobione, kazał je zachować w pałacu i wszystkim potomkom pokazywać, aby się wyrzekli pychy i próżności... Na tym się kończą legendy poprzedzające dzieje pewniejsze u Długosza, legendy już u niego tak wypełnione, tak pełne drobnych rysów dobitnych, jak gdyby czerpane były z jakiegoś źródła prastarego, które z taką barwą je przechowało. Trudno zaprawdę dziś oznaczyć, co kiedy do opowiadań ludu służących im za tło i podstawę przyrosło. W wielu epizodach widać heraldyczne przyrostki, powieści z czasów rycerskich, może Krzywoustego, w innych późniejsze jeszcze tkaniny, na ostatek rękę historyka, który upiększa, wypełnia, rozszerza, dramatyzuje te baśnie stare, a zarazem zaciera ich pierwotną prostotę. Skuba, który Krakowi dopomógł do zatrucia smoka, Jaksa, stryj Popiela - są to postacie z legend herbowych pobrane. Powieści o wyścigach Leszka, o Przemysławie i hełmach widocznie są już nowsze, same szczegóły w nich to poświadczają. Długosz szukający znaczenia moralnego w tych opowiadaniach nadaje im barwę, jaką mają całe jego dzieje. Baśń u niego staje się historią budującą, wykazującą, że sprawiedliwość boża ściga winnych, że kara nigdy nie mija występku, prędzej czy później, a cnota zostaje nagrodzona. Całość tych legend, jak się z pierwszego wejrzenia na cały ich ciąg przekonać łatwo, nader nieforemnie się składa. Usiłowanie połączenia ich z jakąś chronologią, z dziejami pewniejszymi innych państw, nie wytrzymuje najbardziej pobłażającej krytyki. Szczegóły niemal jedne powtarzają się kilkakroć, scena przenosi się z Krakowa do Gniezna i z Gniezna do Krakowa bez widocznej przyczyny. Leszkowie znikają i wracają. Jawnym jest, że podanie o mogiłach Kraka i Wandy i czeskie tradycje zostały wszyte w miejscu dowolnym. Pomimo to wszystko w legendach tych nie tylko imiona, ale głównie rysy podań ludu jeszcze dziś są widoczne. Na próżno by tylko usiłował kto z tej tkaniny potarganej i sklejonej dowolnie stworzyć ciągłe następstwo wypadków. Leszkowie i ich panowanie, rząd gminowładny pierwotny, obalenie książęcej władzy Lechów przez kmieciów, których Piasta przedstawia, są jedynymi jasnymi pozostałościami historycznymi, które mają znaczenie. W tym wszystkim pełno jednak poezji, pełno pomysłów pięknych, na które się składały wieki, i wartość artystyczna tego płodu wyobraźni i natchnienia narodowego jego niezaprzeczoną. One są tym kwiatem wyrosłym na mogiłach, który coś przecie ma w sobie z ciał i ducha szczątków pokrytych nimi... Tom 03 Rozdział 99